Farmer's Daughter
by IAin'tNoOrdinaryGirl
Summary: Percy Jackson finds himself working for a man, Fredrick Chase, in the dry state of Texas, as a farmer. Of course, he expects the job to be dirty and hard, and to be overwhelmed with the heat. But what he doesn't expect is to work everyday, and to fall in love with the farmer's daughter in the process. Percabeth one-shot based on the song "Farmer's Daughter" by Rodney Atkins.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.**

Percy grunted as he pulled up into the farm. Looking for a job in the dry old state of Texas, he had gotten pretty damn lucky when he saw the "FARMER NEEDED" sign on the abandoned road.

He parked his car, and slowly got out of the car, spitting on the road while walking to the farm. He knocked on the door, and was immediately greeted by a man with messy blonde hair, and blue eyes. The man seemed to look him over, then leaned against the wooden door, that creaked against his weight. "I'm guessing you up for the job, son?" He asked, with a kind but stern look in his eyes.

"Yes sir," Percy replied, the Texas sun shining onto his hair, making him sweat.

The man raised his eyebrows, staring into Percy's sea green eyes. "You think you can do the work, son? Not scared of dirt? You willing to work till the sun goes down?" He asked, in a country accent.

"I'm your man." Percy confirmed, and shook hands with the man, who had a strong grip.

The man looked behind him, into the farm. He turned back to look at Percy. "Better not let me down, son. You start now."

* * *

Percy wiped the sweat off his eyebrows, and went back to plucking the peaches.  
The Texas sun couldn't have been shining down brightly, Percy sitting on a stool while the sun in the clear sky shone down onto his put the peaches in, peach by peach, waiting for his job to be done.

He cussed while he worked, wishing he could just cool off in the creek nearby, and relax. Just so he could finish early, Percy had gotten up at four in the morning, right before the sun had come up. He picked the last peach, tossing it into the basket expertly, and once again wiped the sweat that was forming off his face, and got up.

"Finally," He grunted, and picked the baskets up, and placed them near the doors of the farm.

He walked out of the farm, knowing he had no more work to do as of today, and walked towards the creek, where he usually cooled off after a long day. The creek was not so large, but it was perfect for Percy to just splash his face with water in and even put his feet in, and swim on the incredibly hot days.

When he came to the creek, he took his shoes off, and dipped them into the water, feeling the cold rush that spread from the tips of his toes throughout his whole body, cooling him off.

Looking out the distance, Percy could see the farm quite clearly, considering the farm was not so far from the creek where he was. He saw a Chevy pulling up, and a girl opening the passenger door, and getting out. First, her long (and Percy meant _long_ ) legs came out of the car, and she pulled herself up, wearing nothing but a short t- shirt, denim shorts, and cowboy boots. She had sunglasses on, and Percy could see that she had long, curly blonde hair that cascaded down her back in gorgeous curls, and Percy couldn't help but stare.

From what Percy could see, she was talking to somebody on the driver's side of the car, and Percy could hear her laughing. Even though the sound was faint, Percy was mesmerized by this stranger's laugh. The Chevy backed up, and Percy could hear the person, a girl, yelling as she drove away, "See you tomorrow, Annabeth!"

Annabeth. That was her name? Percy thought it was beautiful. Still staring at the girl, he saw that she took off her sunglasses, and walked into the farm, probably to greet Fredrick, Percy's boss.

Blinking, Percy got up from the creek, the breeze blowing through his hair. He ruffled his hair, and realized his job was done for today. Looking at the sky, he realized the sun was almost down, and soon, it would be dark. Grabbing the supplies he had left on the ledge of the creek, he got up to walk home.

 _Damn, just when I thought it couldn't get hotter..._

* * *

Gradually, as the summer days became longer, and the nights lasted longer, Percy and Annabeth had become something more, making Percy's dreams come true. Annabeth and her blonde hair and grey eyes kept Percy up at night, wondering how he had gotten so lucky.

Even when Percy was plowing the fields, on his tractor, he couldn't stop thinking about her, her being on his mind daily.

As he was finishing up plowing the fields, on the fourth of July, Annabeth suddenly tackled him in a hug as he came off his tractor, wrapper her arms around him.

Percy chuckled at his girlfriend, and he leaned down to kiss her. She did the same, and even though they had kissed about a thousand times, electricity went through Percy's veins every time her lips made contact with his. The sun had been killing him, making him sweat, but suddenly, when Annabeth had came closer towards him, he had suddenly felt hotter.

She pulled away, and Percy could see her wearing a plaid black and white button up shirt, with denim shorts and short cowboy boots that Percy had seen her wear the first time he had seen her. Her hair was in a messy ponytail, and Percy had noticed a curl had escaped her ponytail, framing her face perfectly. It was her imperfections that made her perfect to Percy.

He could tell she was happy, her grey eyes glittering. "We're still going to the fireworks show tonight, right?" She asked, lacing her fingers with Percy's.

Percy smiled at her, taking his cowboy hat and placing it on her head, which Percy thought looked adorable. "Of course, nine o' clock sharp."

She tipped her hat, and looked around the field, seeing her dad was working nearby. When Percy and Annabeth had told him they were dating, he had been fine with it, but had strictly restricted Annabeth coming during working times unless it was an emergency. "Oh, damn. I gotta run. Cya, country boy." She said, and with a kiss on Percy's cheek, she ran off towards the barn, jumping over the fence expertly, making sure her father couldn't see her.

Smiling absentmindedly, Percy got back to work, his thoughts once again revolving around Annabeth.

* * *

That night, Percy and Annabeth sat near the patch of land on near the creek, Annabeth in a midnight blue and knee-length dress, and her signature cowboy boots. Annabeth's head was on Percy's shoulder, and her legs were tangled with Percy's, his head leaning against her own head, the two's hands laced together perfectly. Percy watched Annabeth stare at the fireworks happening, her hair, that she had let down, after hours of Percy convincing her, glowing due to the lights, and her hair flowing in the wind. In that moment, Percy couldn't think of anything more beautiful than the woman in front of him.

In the dead of the night, everything was silent, the other country couples laid out throughout the large field, watching the fireworks.

Percy knew that he loved Annabeth, and he couldn't stop himself before he said, "I love you."

Looking at Annabeth, he realized she looked frozen, before she made sort of a sigh of relief, and she turned to look at him. "I love you too, Seaweed Brain."

And then she kissed him, the booms of the fireworks echoing all throughout the field.

* * *

Percy looked out onto the distance, with the seeming endless field, where the grass grew, and Percy had worked in the same barn ever since he was 19, and today was the three year anniversary of him working there. Annabeth and him had been sitting in on the fence, Annabeth wearing an echo-green dress, and her signature cowboy boots. The two had been on a date, just sitting on the fence and watching the sun set.

Percy had decided, after months of nervousness, that he would propose to Annabeth today, which was also their anniversary, August 18th and his birthday. He nervously fiddled with his hands, and wiped his sweaty palms onto his ripped up jeans.

Annabeth seemed to have noticed his nervousness. "Percy? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Percy replied, a little too quickly.

Annabeth raised her eyebrows and looked at him, her grey eyes calculating. "Don't lie to me, Seaweed Brain, what's wrong?"

Percy smiled at her, a motion he hoped hadn't made him look constipated. "Wise Girl, nothing's wrong. I'm just a little tired, that's all." He lied, hoping she'd buy it.

She didn't. Looking Percy in the eye, "You know I'm not stupid. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," Percy said, smiling at Annabeth. "Yeah, it is."

"You better not lie to me,"

Percy grinned. "I'm not."

Rolling her eyes, but nonetheless smiling, Annabeth replied, "Whatever you say."

The two sat in comfortable silence once again, before Percy spoke up. "Hey, Annabeth? What's the thing on Rachel?" He asked her, indicating her to look behind her, at one of their cows, Rachel, so Percy could get on his knees.

Annabeth looked behind her, and Percy quickly jumped off the fence, but his foot slipped on wet mud he had not noticed, resulting in him falling face flat on the floor, dirt getting in his mouth.

Annabeth looked over her shoulder, hearing the _thump_ when Percy had fell.

From what Percy could see from the floor, she looked confused. "Percy..? Why the hell are you on the floor?"

Flushing from embarrassment, Percy pulled himself off the floor. _Smooth, Percy. Smooth._ "I, uh, fell." He stammered, and knew Annabeth wouldn't believe it.

Annabeth threw her hands up in exasperation, the sun shining onto her hands. "Okay, you either stop lying to me, or get your ass up and leave because I know you're lying to me, Percy Jackson."

Percy felt like dying in a hole, and splattering mud all over himself. He looked at the Chevy parked on the side, and got an idea. "Hey, Annabeth! Catceh me. I dare you." And with that, he started running to the Chevy, a plan forming.

He could hear the sound of Annabeth's cowboy boots against the ground, chasing after him. "Perseus Jackson!" She shouted, running after him.

Annabeth had always been faster than Percy. She caught up with him, and tackled him, both of them falling onto the muddy floor. In a split second, Percy pulled the ring out, and got Annabeth onto his shoulders.

Annabeth wrapped her legs around Percy's head, holding onto his hair. "Percy..? What in tarnation are you doing?"

Percy slowly took one hand of hers out of his hair, and put the ring onto it. He heard her gasp as he slid it onto her finger. "Annabeth Chase, will you do the honor of being my wife and marry me?"

Annabeth jumped off his shoulders expertly, and Percy saw the ring glinting in the sun. "I might. You gotta catch me, country boy." With that, Annabeth ran off, just like Percy had done before, her hair flowing in the wind.

Percy laughed and chased after her, grinning all the way.

* * *

Percy smiled as he came home, kneeling down to hug his children.

"Dada!" His three year old daughter, Thalia, who had inherited his hair and Annabeth's eyes, squealed as she hugged him.

Hugging her back, Percy noticed his five year old son, Luke, standing off to the side, looking at him with sad green eyes.

Percy grinned and opened his arms wider. "Oh, c'mere, son. Give your daddy a little love."

Smiling a toothless smile, his son jumped into his arms, hugging both him and his sister.

Chuckling, Percy let go of the two people that meant the world to him.  
"Dada! Mommy wet mwe put on hwer bwoots today! She swaid when I bigger, I cwan have thwem!" Thalia told him excitedly, and Percy smiled when he remembered all the times he had seen Annabeth with her boots on when they were younger.

He saw Annabeth appear from the doorway as Percy put his coat on the sofa. With her grey eyes sparkling, she hugged him, wrapping her arms around him.

"How's the little one?" Percy asked, indicating her swollen belly, to which Annabeth returned with a smile.

"Fine," she answered, looking at her belly, then back up at him, "I'm glad your home, Seaweed Brain."

Percy smiled, and kissed her hand. "I am, too. Now say the magic words."

Annabeth laughed, the sound echoing throughout the place, just like the first time he heard her laugh, eight years ago. "I love you, country boy."

 **A/N: This was just a random one-shot I decided to do after I listened to the song, "Farmer's Daughter." by Rodney Atkins for like the thousandth time. It's not perfect, I agree, but I hope it wasn't too bad. I live near Chicago, and if you've read my bio, I'm a huge city girl, and know nothing about country, so I highly apologize if it's nothing like country. Thanks for reading, I love you guys! Keep smiling, xxx.**


End file.
